deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LB
Mountains have been hinderances to military units forever, whether they are in your way (stupid, raised pieces of earth!) or your slogging your way through a battle up there (damn it's cold... and snowy.... and cold... and I don't have any ammo... and it's cold), they just continuously got in the way... unless you are Hannibal, then you cross mountains with freaking elephants! Anyway, eventually, the armies of the world got smart and created units trained specifically to fight in very mountainous terrain. In the right corner, we have the American 10th Mountain Division, a unit trained specifically to fight in the mountains in Italy. In the left corner, we have the French Chasseurs Alpins, a light infantry unit that has (technically) been around since the 1890's, and have fought in both world wars and are currently in Afghanistan (though this fight will not be looking past WWII). The snow will be freshly stained red, and perhaps only one man will be left standing, but which unit will be the Deadliest Warrior?! 10th Mountain Division The 10th Mountain Division is a light infantry group in the United States Army that originated from late in the Second World War and serve as a light infantry unit specializing in mountain and artic warfare. First combat was seen in 1945 in Italy, when three battalions of mountain infantry went and engaged Germans along the Monte Belvadere-Monte della Torraccia Ridge in Italy. Where none had succeeded before, and with the Germans thinking the outpost untakeable, the outskirts were quickly overrun and then the full-scale assault started occuring, and after a bit, the mount was taken from the Germans after a hard fight, and the 87th Battalion even made a bayonet charge. Weapons |-| Rifle = M1 Garand *Weight: 9.5 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Max Effective Range: 457 meters *Feed System: 8-round en bloc ''clip |-| Submachine Gun = M1A1 Thompson *Weight: 10.6 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Max Effective Range: 50 meters *Feed System: 30-round magazine |-| Light Machine Gun = Browning Automatic Rifle *Weight: 19 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Max Effective Range: 1372 meters *Feed System: 20-round magazine |-| Sniper Rifle = M1903 Springfield *Weight: 8.7 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Max Effective Range: 900+ meters *Feed System: 5-round magazine |-| Pistol = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Max Effective Range: 50 meters *Feed System: 7-round magazine |-| Grenade = MkII Grenade *Weight: 1 lb 5 oz *Filling: TNT *Fuse: 5 sec delay Armored Vehicle |-| Armoured Vehicle = M29 Weasel *Weight: 1.7 metric tonnes *Horsepower: 70 *Crew: 4 *Speed: 36 mph Chasseurs Alpins The Chasseurs Alpins ('Alpine Hunters' in English) are a French Light Infantry unit that specializes in fighting in mountainous terrain. Founded in 1887, the Chasseurs took part in their first major action during World War I, and several battles in the European mountains. They also fought in early World War II, during the German attack on Norway, were they fought alongside Norwegian and British Mountain Infantry. After the fall of France, the Chasseurs were temporarily disbanded, and then brought back together after the war, and are currently fighting in Afghanistan (though I am only using up to WWII Chasseurs). Weapons |-| Rifle = MAS-36 *Weight: 8.2 lbs *Cartridge: 7.5 x 4mm French *Max Effective Range: 400 meters *Feed System: 5-round magazine |-| Submachine Gun = MAS-38 *Weight: 7.84 lbs *Cartridge: 7.65 Longue *Max Effective Range: 100 meters *Feed System: 32-round box magazine |-| Light Machine Gun = FM 24/29 *Weight: 19.7 lbs *Cartridge: 7.5 x 54mm French *Max Effective Range: 1200 meters *Feed System: 25-round magazine |-| Sniper Rifle = 1886 Lebel *Weight: 9.7 lbs *Cartridge: 8 x 50mmR Lebel *Max Effective Range: 950+ meters *Feed System: Maximum of ten rounds (8 in the magazine, 1 in the transporter, and 1 in the chamber) |-| Pistol = Modele 1935 *Weight: 1.74 lbs *Cartridge: 7.65mm Longue *Max Effective Range: 50 meters *Feed System: 8-round magazine |-| Grenade = F1 Grenade *Weight: 1 lb 3 oz *Filling: TNT *Fuse: 4-5 sec delay Armoured Vehicle |-| Armoured Vehicle = Lorraine 37L *Weight: 6.05 metric tonnes *Horsepower: 70 *Crew: 2 *Speed: 22 mph X-Factors The 10th Mountain Division didn't see any action until around 1945 when the war was almost over. Though, they did assault a very, heavily defended mountain, and ended up having to route the enemy with a freaking bayonet charge (it isn't exactly the 19th Century anymore). Meanwhile, the Chasseurs have been active since the First World War, and they were taken out early in the Second World War, they operated in Norway alongside British and Norwegian Mountain troopers. It is this extra XP of WWI that gives the Chasseurs this edge. The French military was short on a lot during the Second World War: Tanks, Airplanes, rifles (MAS-36), Submachine guns (MAS-38), decent LMG's, and about everything else. When they finally recieved these weapons in a semi-decent quantity, the war was basically already lost for them. Coupling that with supply being weak in the mountins... The 10th were relatively well supplied, well.. as well-supplied as ones can be in the mountains. The 10th Mountain Division spent 2 years, from their founding in 1943 to early 1945, when they shipped out to Italy. They were trained in intense mountain warfare, and assaulted a heavily defended mountain point, and managed to take the point and defend it from heavy counter-attacks. The Chasseurs Alpins were trained as France's elite mountain warfare force. They get the two points up due to the fact that they have all the more experience in fighting as well. The 10th Mountain were still green when they arrived in Italy, but they still managed to drive Germans from their defenses with a very ballsy bayonet charge, at which the site of the Germans turned tail, as in a time of automatic weapons and great accuracy, who really has the guts to use bayonets these days. The Chasseurs have fought in the mountains since before World War I, and all that time has hardened them into a disciplined fighting force. Both the 10th Mountain and the Chasseurs Alpins were trained in the mountains for all the fighting that they do. The Chasseurs have trained in the mountains, and fought in them for both World Wars. While only fighting in Italy for a brief period in 1945, the 10th Mountain also trained in the various mountain ranges in the United States readying them for the mountain fighting that they'd be using in Italy. Battle '''10th Mountain:' ; M29 Weasel x 1 Chasseurs Alpins: ' ; Lorraine x 1 ''Somewhere in the Alps, Mid-to-Late 1940's. Six French Chasseurs Alpins are around their Lorraine 37L, which due to it's track design, as gotten itself stuck in the snow. Three Chasseurs have formed a semi-defensive triangle around the vehicle, while a Chasseur with an FM 24/29 is seated in the open top with his LMG at he read as the major, heavy firepower of the defensive triangle. The two remaining Chasseurs have busied themselves in attempts to dig out the the Lorraine. Meanwhile, six 10th Mountain Division men, four of them in an M29 Weasel, and two of them walking alongside. The M29 was having no trouble with the snow as they continued forward on a route through the mountains. The Officer, seated in the rear of the Weasel, abruptly gives an order for the Weasel to stop, and the driver brings the vehicle to a halt. The Officer climbs out, alongside a man with a Thompson, and the trudge out to an overlook. There, the Officer takes out a pair of binoculars and peers down at the six Chasseurs. He then lowers them and barks an order at a man with a Springfield, who quickly hurried over to him. He orders the man to keep an eye on them while the rest of them get down there into a position to attack. The sniper nods and takes a prone position on some rocks, while the officer and the other man hurry back to the Weasel, climb in, and order the man to start down the mountain towards the others. It is still at a slow pace, as there is still one man still having to walk beside the Weasel. ---///---///---///--- The Chasseurs Officer raises his head slightly as a dull humming of an engine reaches his ears, and he gives an order of higher alert to his soldiers. The officer checks the magazine of his MAS-38 while the two men renew their digging effort with more speed. The 10th Division sniper watches as the M29 chugs down the mountain. He waits until they are almost at their spot before drawing a bead on of the Chasseurs in the defensive triangle. He then pulls the trigger. ---///---///---///--- Crack! The dull cracking sound erupts from afar as a bullet smashes into the helmet of a man holding a MAS-36. Flinging the man head-over-heals and face first onto the snow . The Frenchmen spring into action, seeking whatever cover they can find from their hidden assailent. A few of them hid behind rocks, one rolls behind the Lorraine, and the machine gunner crouches low inside the Lorraine. The M29 Weasel grinds to a halt a distance away from the group, and three of the men disembark to join the man already walking in an assault on the position. A man with a BAR stays in the Weasel, and starts firing bursts of covering fire. '''Chasseurs: The Chasseur Officer gives an order to attempt to spot the enemy sniper for their own sniper, and a man with a MAS-36 sticks his helmet on the end of his rifle, and slowly raises it slightly above the rocks. In preparation, a man with a Lebel 1886 raises the scope to his eye. Crack! Bang! The Springfield cracks again, the helmet rocketing off the end of the rifle. The man hid again, but it was all that was needed for the Chasseurs sniper, he took aim at the enemy snipers position and fired, the bullet smashing into a rock a few inches away from the American sniper's head. He could not move without exposing himself. Meanwhile, the man in the Lorraine slowly looks up and starts semi-blind firing his Fm24/29 in short bursts towards the American vehicle. The BAR gunner pushes himself down as rounds impact the M29, shattering the windshield. The Americans continue to advance, firing Thompson bursts and Garand rounds. A man with a MAS-36 (one not wearing helmet) pops up and fires a round into the chest of an American with a Garand, but is then quickly cut down by answering bursts of Thompson fire . Chasseurs: 10th Mountain: The American sniper aims and fires another round down range towards the Frenchman, but the French sniper draws a bead and fires, making the man eternally stay in his prone postion 10th Mountain: Without their sniper support, the three Americans not in the Weasel continue to head forward under BAR supporting fire. Upon being close enough, a man with a Garand pulls out an Mk2 and pulls the pin, chucking it over at the Lorraine. It bounces off the hull and explodes harmlessly next to the vehicle, rocking the vehicle in the shockwave. The American Officer pulls out an Mk2, pulls the pin, and chucks it also at the Lorraine. The grenade lands in the opening of the Lorraine. The man hiding behind it manages to scramble away, but the man inside couldn't get out quickly enough before the grenade went off, broiling him and the Lorraine . Chassuers: The BAR Gunner kept spraying the heavy .30-06 rounds rounds towards the three remaining Frenchmen, but the French sniper pots him, causes him to crumple down inside the vehicle . 10th Mountain: The three remaining Americans: One rifleman, one submachine gunner, and the officer: are now up against three Frenchman: one submachine gunner, one sniper, and the officer. The three frenchmen look at each other for a few moments, before the submachine gunner got up and fired a few bursts towards the advancing Americans. His MAS-38 bursts struck the one submachine gunner , but an answering fire from a Garand cut him down . Chasseurs: 10th Mountain: The sniper and the Officer drop their weapons and pull out their Modele 1935 sidearms. The sniper and the officer pop up and start firing their sidearms at the two advancing Americans. This catches the Americans off guard and they start blindly firing back at the two, and they quickly shot the sniper multiple times, and he tumbles over . Chasseurs: The Chasseur Officer watched the last man beside him collapse, and he himself crouched back down behind his cover. His mind was racing as of his choices in this debacle. He was outnumbered, and outgunned. That didn't leave a lot of choices besides getting himself killed. ---///---///---///--- The two Americans slowly advanced forward again, when a pistol being held in one hand, in a non-hostile positon appear. They raised their weapons as the French Officer slowly came out, and put his weapon on the ground. The Officer slowy came forward, with the rifleman covering him, and slowly patted down the the French Officer. Yep, not a weapon on him. The man had figured the odds were against him, and had pulled a sensable move: surrender . Chasseurs: Expert's Opinion Experts believed that even though the Chasseurs held a massive experience advantage, their weapons were just demolished by the weapons used by the 10th. The 10th had the better rifle, light machine gun, and pistol. There was divided opinions on the submachine gun, so the only edge that the Chasseurs really had was the Sniper rifle, and that was just sheer amount of bullets in the gun. So in the end, in a battle of mountain warriors, the 10th Mountain Dvision comes out as the Deadliest Warrior! Category:Blog posts